internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Pakistani cricket team in India in 2012–13
The Pakistan cricket team will tour India from 25 December 2012 to 6 January 2013. The tour will consist of three One Day International, and two Twenty20 International matches. This is Pakistan's first cricket tour of India in five years. Several photography agencies, including Getty Images, have been barred from taking pictures following a dispute with the Board of Control for Cricket in India. Squads T20I series 1st T20I | score1 = 133/9 (20.0 Overs) | score2 = 134/5 (19.4 Overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Gautam Gambhir 43 (41) | wickets1 = Umar Gul 3/21 (3.0 Overs) | runs2 = Mohammad Hafeez 61 (44) | wickets2 = Bhuvneshwar Kumar 3/9 (4.0 Overs) | result = Pakistan won by 5 wickets. | report = Scorecard | venue = M. Chinnaswamy Stadium, Bangalore | umpires = S. Ravi (Ind) and C Shamsuddin (Ind) | motm = Mohammad Hafeez (Pak) | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to bowl. | rain = | notes = Bhuvneshwar Kumar (India) and Mohammad Irfan (Pakistan) made their Twenty20 International debuts. *''Mohammad Hafeez and Shoaib Malik added together 106 runs and made the highest 4th wicket partnership breaking the previous record of 101 runs set by Shoaib Malik and Younis Khan in 2007 World Twenty20 against Sri Lanka. }} 2nd T20I | score1 = 192/5 (20 overs) | score2 = 181/7 (20 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Yuvraj Singh 72 (36) | wickets1 = Umar Gul 4/37 (4 overs) | runs2 = Mohammad Hafeez 55 (26) | wickets2 = Ashok Dinda 3/36 (4 overs) | result = India won by 11 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Sardar Patel Stadium, Ahmedabad | umpires = Sudhir Asnani (Ind) and Vineet Kulkarni (Ind) | motm = Yuvraj Singh (Ind) | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = The schedule of 2nd T20I had been changed from 27 December to 28 December on the request of the Pakistan Cricket Board (PCB) as the former Prime Minister of Pakistan Benazir Bhutto was killed on 27 December 2007. Rest of the schedule remains unchanged. *''The timing of the 2nd T20I had been changed so that the match would start at 17:00 Indian Standard Time (IST) in order to avoid dew. }} ODI series 1st ODI | score1 = 227/6 (50 overs) | score2 = 228/4 (48.1 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = M S Dhoni 113* (125) | wickets1 = Junaid Khan 4/43 (9 overs) | runs2 = Nasir Jamshed 101* (132) | wickets2 = Bhuvneshwar Kumar 2/27 (9 overs) | result = Pakistan won by 6 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = MA Chidambaram Stadium, Chennai | umpires = S. Ravi (Ind) and Billy Bowden (NZ) | motm = M S Dhoni (Ind) | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to field | rain = Match start delayed due to wet field conditions | notes = ODI debut : Bhuvneshwar Kumar (Ind) }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 250 (48.3 overs) | score2 = 165 (48 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Nasir Jamshed 106 (124) | wickets1 = Ishant Sharma 3/34 (9.3 Overs) | runs2 = Mahendra Singh Dhoni 54* (89) | wickets2 = Saeed Ajmal 3/20 (10 overs) | result = Pakistan win by 85 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Eden Gardens, Kolkata | umpires = Billy Bowden (NZ) and Vineet Kulkarni (Ind) | motm = Nasir Jamshed (Pak) | toss = India won the toss and elected to field | rain = | notes = Nasir Jamshed made his third consecutive ODI century against India and with this win, Pakistan won the 3 ODI series after 7 years in India and also maintained their always winning record at Eden Gardens Kolkata. }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 167 (43.4 overs) | score2 = 157 (48.5 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = M S Dhoni 36 (55) | wickets1 = Saeed Ajmal 5/24 (9.4 overs) | runs2 = Misbah-ul-Haq 39 (82) | wickets2 = Ishant Sharma 3/36 (9.5 overs) | result = India won by 10 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Feroz Shah Kotla Ground, Delhi | umpires = Sudhir Asnani (Ind) and Billy Bowden (NZ) | motm = M S Dhoni (IND) | toss = India won the toss and elected to bat | notes = ODI debut : Shami Ahmed * This was Pakistan's first ODI series win over India since 2005. }} External links *Tour website on ESPN CricInfo *Fixture on BCCI.tv Category:Pakistani cricket tours of India